Sentimientos Al Descubierto
by Aiko Granger
Summary: 7º Curso Voldemort ha sido derrotado. El campo del amor está libre y los chicos, libres del mal, comenzarán a descubrir ese maravilloso territorio. ¡1er Capítulo Up! ..RR's..
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer**: _Antes de comenzar con el Fict quisiera recordarles que los personajes que aquí se mencionan no son de mi propiedad, (Aunque de verdad quisiera U) pertenecen a la Sra. J.K Rowling (1- 5 XD), autora de estos increíbles libros y única responsable de que me haya atado a este fantástico mundo.

"**Sentimientos al Descubierto"**

by

**Aiko Granger**

_Capitulo 1: Descubriéndose_

_Yo y mis pensamientos, aquí voy de nuevo a pensar. Hemos vivido tantas alegrías, sonrisas, lágrimas... son muchísimas las cosas que hemos pasado. Y... hoy, comienza mi primer día de clases, y mi último año en mi casa, sí, esta es mi casa, Hogwarts ._

¿QUE ME PASA? Por que éste año tuve que ver a mi mejor amiga de otra manera... por que el último año?. El último año en que uno nunca sabe lo que ocurrirá en un futuro, de eso si estoy seguro... Volde... digo... el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado no nos hará daño por que el ya no está, ya no vive... ya no existe!...

Aquí comienza mi nueva aventura... el 7 curso y último en mi Hogwarts.  


_Ron no cambió mucho este verano, sólo creció unos cuantos centímetros más, pero sigue siendo el mismo chico, el mismo chico que conocí hace años... mi mejor amigo._

Hermione cambió demasiado se ve... se ve... muy linda desde quinto año su pelo ya no estaba tan enmarañado sino que lo tenía lacio y claro.

Yo... cambié algo, me veo más alto y gracias al Quidditch he tomado buena forma y bueno, eso no interesa demasiado.

En estos momentos estoy escuchando una discusión que para mi es demasiado común presenciar

-Escúchame Ron, yo sí me preocupo por los estudios. Deberías de...-decía Hermione con un libro en las piernas

-Ya, ¿Pero tu de qué te preocupas?. Estudies o no, siempre pasas con 10

-Es por que yo tengo el hábito del estudio, y tu...

-¿Quieren parar?- Dijo Harry, con fastidio

-Esta bien- respondieron al mismo tiempo

_Por fin logré callarlos, creo que nunca cambiarán. Siguen con sus discusiones tontas y sin sentido alguno._

_Ahora Hermione está leyendo el libro que había dejado sobre sus piernas cuando comenzó la discusión. Ron como siempre... comiendo. Y yo, yo sólo me dedico a pensar en lo que ha pasado en estos años._

_Lo mejor fue conocer a mis mejores amigos. A pesar de lo que hemos enfrentado durante estos años, nada ni nadie ha logrado separarnos. Aunque debo admitir que hemos pasado malos ratos. La muerte de Cedric en el torneo de los tres magos, la desaparición de tres Weasley: Bill, Fred y Ginny que fue ocasionada por Voldemort y que ahora afortunadamente están muy bien.  
_

_Ante estas desapariciones George había dejado de ser aquel chico alegre, bromista y con esa chispa que, junto a su hermano, encendían a los demás. Creyó haber perdido a su hermano, más que a su hermano... a su mejor amigo. Esto igualmente pasó con Charlie, ya que Bill y el compartían sus emociones, alegrías, tristezas... muchas cosas juntos.  
_

_Y la desaparición de Ginny había afectado a Hermione, pues es su mejor amiga, a la que le cuenta sus secretos, se apoyan moral y emocionalmente. Esto había hecho que Hermione consiguiera la amistad de Parvati y Lavender, quienes la ayudaron a superar y enfrentar aquella situación es ese momento y que nunca la dejaron sola.  
_

_Después llega la noticia de que capturan a Sirius, todos lo tomaron muy mal... tanto como el profesor Snape, si, sorprendente, el profesor Dumbledore y mis mejores amigos, pero el más afectado fui yo. No probaba ni un bocado durante las horas de comida. Hermione intentaba hacerme sentir mejor, pero perdía su tiempo en mí por ayudarme, en ocasiones lograba distraerme. Hasta llegué a aborrecer el Quidditch al no saber noticias de Sirius. Pero todo se resolvió, Peter fue encontrado y fue directo a Azcaban. Sirius por fin fue declarado inocente. Ahora vivo con el más feliz que nunca._

_A mediados del sexto año el profesor Dumbledore enfermó. Esa enfermedad hizo que perdiera el conocimiento, hablara sin sentido y desgraciadamente perdiera su magia. Pero todo pasa por algo... pues a finales de ese mismo curso pasó algo sorprendente. Nos dieron la noticia que el profesor Dumbledore estaba completamente sano, Todos pensamos que eso no pasaría nunca y que sin él todo acabaría.  
_

_  
Durante el tiempo en que el profesor Dumbledore enfermó, Voldemort había recuperado mucho más su fuerza. Pero con la ayuda de la Orden Del Fénix, Hermione, Ron y Draco logramos vencerlo y todos los mortífagos tuvieron el mismo destino que el de Peter._

_Es extraño que les diga que Draco ayudó en todo esto. Sí, lo se, yo también me sorprendí cuando supe que el se uniría a nosotros para luchar contra Voldemort.  
_

_ Hablando del Mago Merlín... acaba de llegar Draco y se acaba de sentar a lado de Ron, quién lo diría... el "ricachón sin cerebro", según Ron, y el "pobretón Weasley", según Malfoy, se llevarían bien. Las vueltas que da la vida..._

_Estamos a punto de llegar y Ron está dormido, Draco avisó que iría a los servicios desde hace 45 minutos y aún no regresa. Hermione está recargada en mi hombro a punto de dormirse, y yo sólo estoy esperando el momento a que lleguemos a Hogwarts, estoy muy cansado, tengo sueño y hambre.  
_

-Hermione... – susurró Harry al ver que la chica estaba por dormirse.

-¿Mmm?- fue lo único que logró murmurar

-Ya llegamos, será mejor que te despiertes. Ron aún no despierta y ya llegamos... Anda despierta

-Bien… – Hermione por fin despertó y bostezó

-Despierta a Ron, ¿Quieres? Iré a ver cómo se encuentra Draco

-¿Estás de broma? ¿No llega aún? – preguntó divertida 

-No - rió Harry- ahora vuelvo.

Harry caminó hacia el pasillo donde se encontraban los baños. Antes de entrar al de los hombres salió Draco con una... no buena cara.

-¿Todo bien, compañero?- se burló Harry

-De maravilla – dijo con sarcasmo- ¿Hemos llegado?

-Ya, vine a buscarte para avisarte.

No localizaron a Hermione ni a Ron, así que cuando llegaron al Gran Comedor se despidieron para así, irse casa uno a sus respectivas mesas. Al terminar la selección de las casas y de cenar los tres chicos se dirigieron hacia la sala común donde se les juntaron los restantes del séptimo curso.

-Dean ¿Para dónde tienes los ojos, amigo? – decía Seamus burlándose de el

-No deja de mirar a Parvati- le siguió Lavender

-Pues no sé cómo es que te has dado cuenta, si tú no le quitas la vista a Harry- se defendió Dean señalando a Harry, que en ese momento su rostro tomó un color rosado

-Chicos, ya basta.

-¡Oh, vamos, Harry, Sólo estamos jugando. Bueno es que la verdad... tu no estabas poniendo mucha atención a la platica

-¡Claro que sí! – se defendió el chico

- Bueno, pues entonces nos escuchabas a la vez que veías a Hermione - en ese momento Hermione tomó el mismo color que tenía Harry.- Y tu, Ron, quita esa cara de tonto, ponme atención y no sigas mirando a Lavender.

-Basta, Seamus, será mejor que no sigas diciendo nada, por que te diré algo... tu no le despegabas el ojo a Hermione- dijo Ron con una sonrisa maliciosa.- Bueno... no, a Hermione no, si no a sus...

-Ah.. eh... oh... ¿Yoooo?- tartamudeó Dean al mismo tiempo que Ron señalaba los pechos de Hermione y ésta se tapaba esa zona cruzando los brazos.

-Bueno, bueno... cambiemos de tema- dijo Parvati- Oigan donde está el ex- gordito, y que ahora está delgado, musculoso y guapo?- todos comenzaron a reír.

-¡Hey! Aquí estoy, y no se rían de mí. Yo no tuve la culpa de querer adelgazar, mi abuela me obligó por que dijo que estaba "algo" pasadito de peso. – dijo una voz del otro lado de la habitación.

-Bueno, vente Neville. Estás un poco apartado de la sociedad.

-No, muchas gracias. No será que ahora me echen burla con alguien de las chicas. 

-Esta bien, entonces ahí quédate y abúrrete- le dijo Seamus

Comenzaron a platicar o mas bien... a criticar a los profesores, Hermione que no le quería faltar al respeto a los profesores se dedicó a limarse las uñas y a escuchar lo que decían sus amigos. Cada vez se hacía mas tarde y a ella cada vez mas le daba sueño. Si fuera por ella, estaría durmiendo plácidamente sobre su cama, pero era imposible, Seamus y Ron la ocupaban y se batían a un duelo de almohadas.

-Hermione...- le llamó Harry

-¿Que pasa?

-Anda, que estas a punto de caer muerta de sueño. Te llevo a las habitaciones de los chicos para descansar un poco ¿Quieres? – le ofreció Harry

-Claro.

Hermione tomó la mano de Harry que estaba extendida para que se pudiese levantar. Ellos sin decir nada se fueron hacia las habitaciones de los chicos.

………

**NOTA: **Este Fict lo comencé hace más de dos años, casi tres. Fue mi segundo Fict que escribí, por lo que puede contener faltas de ortografía y gramática pésima (más de la que me cargo ahora XD) Tenía 13 años cuando la empecé a escribir y ya lo tenía planeado para Lemmon…

En el siguiente capítulo subiré de rating, pues se irán incluyendo escenas cada vez más fuertes.

En cuanto a mis otros Ficts, ya acabo el capítulo 9 de "Muriendo por tu Amor" y SIN FALTA lo subo el Martes, lo prometo, y el 3 de "La Razón eres Tú" Para el sábado.

No me echen jitomatazos, sé que es pobre este primer capítulo.. pero entiéndanme XD eran mis primeros intentos de Fict…

**Publicado**: 14 de Agosto 2005

_**Abäzos y Bêshos - Aiko/Karla Granger**_


	2. Descubiertos

_**Disclaimer**: _Antes de comenzar con el Fict quisiera recordarles que los personajes que aquí se mencionan no son de mi propiedad, (Aunque de verdad quisiera U) pertenecen a la Sra. J.K Rowling (1- 5 XD), autora de estos increíbles libros y única responsable de que me haya atado a este fantástico mundo.

"**Sentimientos al Descubierto"**

**Aiko Granger**

_Capitulo 2: Descubiertos _

Harry dejó pasar a Hermione a la habitación, que para ser el primer día de su llegada estaba completamente desordenada. Libros y ropa sobre las camas, pergaminos regados por el suelo y una que otra ropa interior. Hermione se sentó en la cama más ordenada que había.

-No puedo creer lo desordenados que son los hombres, pero no todos son así. ¿Quién duerme aquí?- preguntó Hermione señalando la cama en la que estaba.

-Gracias

-¡Oh, eres tú! Ya lo imaginaba. Digo, el chico más apuesto de Gryffindor es el más aseado de los demás compañeros

-¿Lo crees en verdad? Hermione asintió- Tú.. tu también eres…

-¡Por supuesto que lo soy! Lavender y Parvati son las chicas más desordenadas que he conocido en mi vida

-Oh, creía que te referías a… nada, olvídalo

-Hace un calor espantoso¿No crees?

-U..un poco – Hermione se sacaba la túnica y el suéter. Entonces Harry en verdad comenzó a sentir un calor tormentoso. El temblor de sus manos le impedían deshacerse de su corbata

-¿Te ayudo?- se ofreció Hermione

-No,no… yo puedo…

Ya estaban listos, sólo quedaba otra cosa qué decidir.

-Usa mi cama y.. yo en la de Ron- sugirió un Harry nervioso

-Si no te molesta, preferiría que ambos aquí- señaló la cama de Harry- así podremos platicar.

-Pe..pero vamos a estar incómodos

-Para mí es... lo contrario- Hermione le guiñó un ojo

-De...acuerdo- Harry respiró profundo. - pensó Harry ya que "algo" se le alborotó

Hermine entró a la cama y después Harry. Parecían estar incómodos, de hecho, estaban incómodos. Pero para ellos no lo era. Hermione se acercó mas a Harry, colocó su cabeza en su pecho y pasó su brazo a su abdomen. El comenzó a acariciar el hombro desnudo de Hermione haciendo que ella se estremeciera.

Los dos se sentían tan a gusto que no querían moverse de ahí. De pronto Harry dejó de acariciar a Hermione y ella inmediatamente volteó a verlo. Sus miradas quedaron fijas del uno al otro un par de minutos. Harry se acercó a ella y cerró sus ojos con la intención de besarla. Hermione lo imitó, un impulso que inconscientemente hizo que sus labios quedaran a pocos centímetros. Ella se separó de el al darse cuenta lo que estaban a punto de hacer.

-Lo.. siento- se disculpó Harry

-Cr..creo que aquí nadie tiene la culpa, Harry. Los dos nos dejamos llevar

-Sí, tienes razón. - pensó Harry- O..oye...

-¿Si, Harry?

-Hermione, tengo algo que confesarte algo... que... he guardado por unos años.

-Te escucho- Hermione al ver lo indeciso que estaba agregó- vamos, confía en mí.

-Es algo difícil de decir- Harry tomó aire- bien¿Cómo comenzar?. Mira, estos últimos años te has preocupado mucho por mi. Incluso cuando salías con Seamus el año pasado, no dejabas que algo malo me sucediese. Estabas todo el tiempo conmigo. Tú que has sido mi amiga desde hace muchos años, no dejas de brindarme tu apoyo lo necesite o no lo necesite. Si, Ron también, pero el es diferente a ti. Y...creo que mientras más tiempo pasaba, mas... te veía de otra forma...

-¿A que te refieres?- Hermione lo interrumpió

-Hermione, lo que trato de decirte es que yo...

-¡Qué espectáculo! Los desaparecidos se la pasaban de lo lindo, en la CAMA y... ¡Wow¡En estas condiciones!- dijo Seamus tomando los pantalones de Harry y a falda de Hermione- Chicos, si querían hacer "eso" hubieran verificado que la puerta estuviese cerrada. Y bueno... con un buen hechizo.

-No, no. Ustedes están mal interpretando mal las cosas. Yo tenía mucho sueño y como ustedes aún seguían platicando, Harry sugirió venirnos acá y...

-¡Harry! No sabía que esa era tu nueva táctica para llevarte a las chicas a la cama. Al menos eso no lo hiciste conmigo- comentó Parvati divertida

-¡Como iba diciendo!- siguió Hermione, haciendo caso omiso al comentario de Parvati, y un poco enojada- Me puse cómoda al igual que Harry y...

-¡Oye! Nunca te pusiste tan cómoda, digo, de ese modo cuando estabas conmigo. Ni siquiera dejabas que te tocara. Por eso nunca lo hicimos.

-¡Cállate, Seamus! Y si no dejaba que me tocaras, era por que para ti la palabra "tocar" es "quitar", cada vez que te acercabas a mí era por que tus intenciones eran la palabra "S-E-X-O"-Hermione resaltó esta última palabra- Además, si no lo hice contigo fue por que aún no estaba preparada para dar una paso tan grande como ese, de hecho, aún no lo estoy.

-Harry tampoco lo estaba, pero logré convencerlo y... para haber sido su primera vez no lo hizo tan mal. Y las otras veces el fue quien tomaba la iniciativa.

-Creo que a eso nadie le interesa, Parvati - dijo Harry avergonzado

-A mí sí- Parvati bajó la mirada hacia los boxers de Harry mas divertida que antes- Te felicito, Hermione, tienes un gran don, una gran facilidad para provocar a un hombre

-¡Oh, yo puedo dar testimonio de eso! – comentó de nuevo Seamus

-¿De qué hablas? - respondió Hermione, al mismo tiempo que Parvati le indicaba con los ojos a que volteara hacia los boxers de Harry, ella muy extrañada miró hacia donde le indicaba y rápidamente tomó una almohada – Oh, Dios. Harry, cúbrete – Hermione le pasó la cobija

-Gr..gracias Hermione - dijo Harry

-Vamos Parvati, dejemos al par de tórtolos para que se cambien y avisemos a los demás que están aquí.- Dicho esto salieron

-Lo.. siento Harry- dijo Hermione tomando su camisa

-¿De qué?- preguntó sin entender

-Pues... de.. de lo que hice...,digo, por hacer que Parvati este... pues ya sabes...- tartamudeó

-Ah, e..este.. Es.. a..algo "normal" cu.. cuando veo a chicas lindas- dijo Harry sin darse cuenta en lo que decía

-E..estas insinuando que... soy.. ,digo, que me consideras linda?

-Claro, toma- Harry le pasó la falta a Hermione y cuando hicieron contacto sus manos, dejaron caer la falda

-Disculpa- dijeron al unísono. Los dos se agacharon al mismo tiempo para tomar la falda, pero chocaron sus cabezas-

-Creo que estamos un poco nerviosos – exclamó Harry pasándole la falda

Al terminar de cambiarse Hermione recordó lo que Harry le estaba confesando antes de que los interrumpieran.

-Harry¿que me decías antes de que nos interrumpieran?

-¡Ah! No, No era nada importante, en verdad.

-Harry, te conozco muy bien.

-Es sólo que.. yo..

-Vaya, es verdad entonces - era Lavender que venía con el resto de los chicos - cuando se lo cuente a Pansy no me lo podrá creer

-Y yo cuando se lo cuente a Draco se encargará de contarlo a todo Hogwarts junto a Pansy- Este era Ron

-Nadie se enterará de esto, por que ustedes no dirán nada.

-Oh, claro, Hermione – dijo Ron - ¡Sólo bromeábamos!

Los demás chicos rieron, pues Ron cruzaba sus dedos detrás de su espalda.

* * *

:Karla dándose de golpes en la pared: Aún sigo sin creerme que haya escrito esto, no me gusta, no me gusta, definitivamente no me gusta. Pero prometí que lo terminaría, y eso haré. Hace ya dos años que lo dejé aquí pero me he propuesto terminar todos y cada uno de mis ficts XD.

Gracias por su reviews, ahora mismo no puedo responderles porque estoy arreglando unas cosas con eso del regreso a clases T.T. Pero ya saben que siempre los respondo. Así que hasta el siguiente capítulos.

Y me disculpo por haberles prometido el capítulo 3 de "La razón eres tú" Pero no pude terminarlo, y en cuanto pueda lo subo. Muchas gracias por su comprensión. Y como les he dicho, este fict lo escribí a mis 13 años así que… faltas de ortografía, la mala gramática y demás fue por mi inexperiencia. ¡Gracias a todos!

Domingo, 21 Agosto 2005.


End file.
